Teen Toons: A Collection of Teen Titans shorts
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: This is a collection of Teen Titans short stories. My first story in the collection has just begun. Wonder what wondrous thing that Beast Boy is harboring inside of his plastic bag? Or who will win a shouting match between the teens? Read away . Rated T for Titans ; This series mainly focus on BBRae with splashes of RobxStar and Cybee
1. Beast Boy's Mystery Bag

Hello, I'm enjoying writing again, it gives me freedom to clear my mind, so I will be doing this in these short stories! But in like one collection. I hope you enjoy this  
Read on!

* * *

_**Toon Titans:  
Mystery Mission: Part one  
What's in the bag?**_

"Jeez, WHERE is BEAST BOY!?" A fed up literal mechanical man said fed up with his friends tardiness.

"He should've been here alr-"

"HEY GUYS!" The green changeling came crashing into the scene, interrupting his leader in mid-sentence. "GUESS what I just spent the LAST 15 MINUTES DOING!?"

"Practicing being late!" Cyborg snapped.

"NO!" The young green boy rolled his eyes. "I was digging through a big pile of dirty clothes, and I found THIS!" He held out a large grocery bag.

"Friend Beast boy, do tell what that is." The alien princess blinked innocently.

"THIS! This is the best thing EVER!" He exploded in excitement.

"So, it's a muzzle." The dark empath said lifelessly.

The others snickerd as BB's ears drooped down in sadness.

"NO."

"Is it Arcade tickets?" Robin guessed raising his eyebrows hidden behind his mask.

"Nope."

"Is it...Arcade TOKENS?!" cyborg questioned.

"NOPE!"

"Is it the joyous music disks?"

"You mean albums..." Robin corrected.

"Is it the...albums?" Starfire smiled.

"NOPE!"

They all turned their heads toward the dark empath sitting on the couch, focused on her book being the last one of them who hasn't guessed.

"What?" She said dreadfully, not even turning her face to look at the book she held.

"Uhm, Dude. You aren't gonna GUESS!?" Beast boy smiled a toothy grin.

"...no."

That simple word ruined his whole entire mood, causing his body to deflate animatedly in defeat.

"Awwe, come ON Raven! You have to!" Beast boy pleaded.

"No." She said flipping a page.

"BUT RAVVVEN!" He started putting up a hissy fit.

"UGH!" Robin and the other team members, excluding Raven and Beast Boy, covered their ears due to the high-pitched whining.

"Robin. Please make it stop!" Starfire yelled over her muffled ears.

"I Can't- it's...it's Beast boy! Beast boy QUIT IT!" Robin yelled aggravated.

"BB! STOP!" Cyborg screamed aggravated. "You're gonna make my circuits glitch!"

"BUT! BUT! RAVENNNnnnnn-"

"FINE!" Raven screamed much louder than all of the sounds joined in anger.

Her yell was so loud, it caused the other members to shrink down in fright.

"... Is it a roll of Duck tape." She grumbled.

Beast boy rose his eyebrow in curiosity. "No, why would It be duck tape?"

"So we could seal your BIG. ANNOYING. MOUTH!" She growled as the other titans snickered.

Beast boy sneered. "Oh, har-har!...but no..." He said walking into the center of the titans living room displaying the plastic bag.

"The wondrous item inside this bag is..." He said in his TV announcer voice. "ABOUT A POUND OF LEFTOVER HALLOWEEN CANDY!" He said dumping it all out.

"ENJOY!" He cheesed.

He seemingly would've thought he'd get more of a reaction then he actually did. The other titans did not rush over to the pile of candy in excitement as he planned, but they sat still in shock, or...what seemed to be shock.

"Umm...Beast Boy..." Robin said scratching his head. "...How OLD is that halloween candy?"

Beast boy squinted his eyes thinking. "Umm...I don't know. It couldn't be THAT old." He said justifying it by throwing a jaw breaker in his mouth and rubbing his belly.

"But BB, you haven't been tricker treating in a couple of YEARS!" Cyborg explained.

On that note, Beast boys eyes grew into saucers as he shot the candy ball out of his mouth as if it were a bullet.

"Awwh." Beast boy frowned.

"I don't eat candy anyway." Raven added insult to injury.

Beast boy squinted at her. "Yeah, because CANDY is SWEET. And YOU'RE just BITTER!"

The three other titans looked at her for her response scarily.

"And you're just an Idiot." She responded with her nose still in her book.

"AM NOT!" He protested angrily.

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

Raven sighed, laying her book flat on her lap. "Ok, Beast boy. If you're not an idiot, then what's 34 multiplied by negative 37?"

The titans eyes shot back at Beast boy as if they were playing an intense game of tennis.

"Umm-uh...it's.." Beast boy said scratching his head.

"I'll tell you. It's you being an idiot." She said picking up her book again.

Beast boy glared. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" She roared back.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING MEAN!"

"And YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

The teens roared at each other, getting more heated by the second.

"Friends." Starfire said worriedly.

"FRIENDS." She said a bit louder.

Still being ignored, she took in a big breath of air. "FRRRIIIIEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDDSS S!"

Everyone now turned their attention to starfire.

"It hurts me when you both argue."

"Yeah, I agree with Starfire. There is a BIG mission I've got to inform you all about and I can't have anyone angry at each other during it, so kiss and make up!" Robin ordered.

Beast boy sighed and turned to Raven.

"Raven..." he said in a soft, but raspy voice.

She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said with his droopy sharp ears.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I called you an idiot." she said professionally.

Beast boy took this to heart, cheesing he transformed into a small dog and ran up on Raven's lap and licked her face clean.

"Ew! Beast boy! Get OFF of me!" She exclaimed shoving the puppy onto the floor over her friends laughter.

The changeling transformed back into human form, smiling still.

"What? He said KISS and make up!" He grinned.

The empaths blank face remained but she did pull down her hood to hide her secret blush of red that swept across her face.

* * *

Well this is part ONE of Mystery mission! I hope you liked it!


	2. Prom?

Hello, I have some free time so It's about time for an update! ^_^ Sorry for the grammar, I'm not very good at grammar.  
I hope you enjoy this!  
READ ON!

* * *

**Teen Toons  
Prom?  
Part 2**

"Now, If you could turn your attention to the main screen," the leader began to explain "this is the villin we will need to be stopping"

Everyone sat around confused.

"Uhm, Friend Robin, I haven't seen this villan before." Starfire cupped her hands together in confusion.

"Niether have any of us." Cyborg added sharing the confusion.

"Yeah, he's a new villain, but NOTHING the teen titans can't handle." Robin said confidently.

"Yeah, how hard could it be for us to beat a DJ!" Beast boy laughed.

"Well, it seems that this isn't an ordinary DJ." Robin explained gaining his monotone back.

The teens all sat up, paying their leader great attention as he explain the dangers of this villan. And boy was this villain dangerous! He had singling taken down and hypnotized 200 people in just one hour! Imagine how big his army was now!

"Now," Robin concluded the explanation and began on his orders "since we are well-known around Jump City, we have to dress up in disguise and sneak in his next gig."

Young raven's eyebrows furrowed at this. "...What's his next gig?" she asked.

He took in a deep breath "It's a high school prom."

"A PROM!?" The teens repeated with a shock reaction.

"Yes, a prom." Robin replied. "And everyone's going." He said directing his eyes toward raven, who looked Peev'd already.

"We need all the help we can get." The leader sighed getting out of his seat. "I know this is going to be a new experience for us-"

"US!?" Raven growled and startled the other members unexpectedly. "You've already BEEN to prom."

Robin scratched the back of his neck un-easy like.

"Yeah, with that Cathy girl." Cyborg added.

"Uh...Kitten." Robin exhaled.

Starfires eyes lit up actual fire. "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO REMEMBER HER NAME, FRIEND ROBIN!? IS SHE OF SOME IMPORTANCE TO YOU!?"

Everyones eyes turned into perfect little moons as they saw starfire get a bite frustrated.  
Ok, she was PISSED!

"Wow." Beast boy mouthed to Cyborg who shook his head aggringly.

"N-no, I just remember her name because it was SUCH a horrible experience... You KNOW I don't like her star!" Robin assured her.

Starfire crossed her arms and floated slowly back into her seat.

"ANYWAY." Robin shot a glar at Cyborg for bringing up the subject. "So, me and Star have some prom experience, So we could possibly give you some advice. Starting with one, you'll all need dates."

Everyone looked around, well beside Raven, who sat there grumpy.

"Uh-uhm, dates?" Beast boy scratched the back of his head nervously, only bringing up one girl to mind.

"Yes, in order to blend in. Cy, you'll need your rings."

Cyborg sighed, remembering the last time he used them.

"Now that's just about everything, Titans." Robin concluded. "Oh wait, Girls, you will need to go dress shopping by the end of this week, and guys, we need a tux fitting."

"YAY! Friend raven, we can go to the Mall of shopping to find such dresses of prom!" Starfire exclaimed in glee.

"Oh azar." Raven exhaled.

Beast boys mind was far from the outfit area of preparing for prom, he was still thinking about the LAST statement his leader has made. They needed _DATES. _Real actual_ DATES_.

"Umm, about the date part...uh robin..." he said sheepishly.

"Dates are REQUIRED. End of story." He said before walking off.

"Hey BB, You know who you wanna ask?" Cyborg smirked, knuding him with his elbow.

"No!" He said nervously, glancing over to raven.

"Mmm-hmm." He smirked knowingly.

"What about you?" Beast boy grinned, flipping the script. "Who are YOU gonna ask, Cy?"

Cyborg bit his lip. "I'm thinking about asking Bee..."

Starfire gasped overhearing this, clasping her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Friend Cyborg! You and Bee make the most glorious couple. Maybe you could even win the crowns of Prom queen, and Prom king!"

Cyborg blushed at this. "I have to ask her first..." He mumbled.

"She will SURLY say yes, I just KNOW IT."

He smiled at this studying his communicator. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving.

"Friend Raven, who do you wish to go on the glorious date to prom with?"

She shrugged, grumbling. "I don't know. I don't even wanna go...but," She sighed. "Aqulad I gu-"

"AQUALAD?!" Beast boy screeched in pure frustration shooting up from the couch. "AQUALAD!? _AQUALAD_!? **_AQUALAD_**!?"

The girls both stared up at a suddenly furious beast boy.

"HOW COULD YOU WANNA GO WITH _**HIM**_!?" Beast boy shouted at her in anger.

"Why WOULDN'T I?" Raven growled. "JUST because **_YOU_** don't like him doesn't mean **_I_** cant." And with that she got up and left, with starfire confusingly following behind her.

"This is HORRIBLE" Beast boy groaned plopping down on the couch.

* * *

*Cyborg*

I sighed laying on my bed.

_We'll never know if you don't **ASK,** Cy. So MAN UP.  
It's just one girl, one...very special girl... _

I sit up and take out the communicator and dial her number.

"Hey sparky!" She smiles back at me through the screen.

"Wassup, Bee!?" I return her grin.

"Nothin much, just chillen with the boys at that east side!"

"Cool, Cool..." I say nonchalantly. "So tell me this, What are you doing next week?"

"Same old, Same old, why?"

I bite my lower lip a bit. "Well, Me and the titans are going on an undercover mission."

"Ohh." She added sarcastically. "So bad ass."

I chuckle a little. "Yeah, anyway. It's to a prom, and I was wondering, If a lovely bad ass chick, such as yourself would like to accompany me?" I smirk, trying to flatter her.

A grin breaks across her face. "I'd love too, sparky."

"Great." I laugh. "I'll pick you up in the T-Car."

"Ok. Bye sparky."

"Bye, Bee."

We hang up.

"BOOO-YAAAHHH!"

* * *

*Beast Boy*

_Ok Beast boy, just go in there and tell her how you feel. DUDE, Just TELL her. __Tell her the truth, that you don't want her to go to the prom with aqualad because YOU, wanna take her. You want to be the one to stand there like "WOW" when she comes walking on out with her hair all done, wearing a dress that she'd HATE, even though she'd look totally HOT in it, You want to be the one who has to put the cro- cro-, flower pin thing on her wrist, or dress, or whatever they put it, and that YOU, want to be the one to slow dance with her, holding her tight, gazing down into her eyes, wishing for the night to never end..._

Ok, Beastie, there's the door.

Before my knuckles hit the door I hear her voice.

"UMM, Hello aqualad..."

_OH NO! Am I too late!?_

* * *

*Raven*

"Oh, HEY RAVEN! Long time, no see! How have you been?!"

I sigh responding. "Great, actually I was calling because we have this STUPID mission where we have to go undercover to a prom, wanna go."

_"RUDE! SHUT-UP!"_

"WHY!? You would've NEVER asked him then, Rae..."

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "S-sorry raven, I can't..."

_"WELL FUCK YOU THENN!"_

_"Rage, It's ok!"_

_"SHUT UP HAPPY!"_

_"I-I know we shouldn't have asked him...n-nobody would want to go with us."_

_"I KNOW! were creeepppppyyy!" _

"Oh." I say in a monotone, ignoring all my emotions.

"Don't get me wrong! It's not you!"

_"OF COURSE, now he's lying to make us FEEL good."_

"It's just, I don't think my GIRLFRIEND would like that..."

"Oh, I didn't know..." I say softly.

"Yeah..." He replied awkwardly.

"Well, I'm gonna go."

"Alright," He smiles "It was nice talking to you again, Raven."

"Mmm-hmm." I nearly say before slamming my communicator closed and collapsing on my bed.

_Could this day get any WORST!_

_**Knock knock!**_

"Raven? It's Beast boy." His voice sounds soft.

_He probably is going to take pity in me, hearing me shot down like that._

_"So, you LOVE his company!" Happy cheers._

_No, no I don't..._

_"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"  
_

_Rude, you're so irrelevant._

_"So is this!" She burps on cue._

I slide the door opened using my magic and sit up on my bed.

"Yes?" I finally find my voice.

"Uhm, Hey...I would just like to apologize, for you know...the way I acted earlier. I guess I kinda went over board..." He says coming closer to my bed.

"Did I say you could come in?"

He freezes.

I sigh.

"Come on." I grant him access and he sits next to me on the bed.

_"HE is SO CUTE!"_

_"Cute, he's damn right-"_

_DON'T YOU FINISH RUDE!_

"Thanks." He says. "As I was saying, I guess I was kinda...overprotective of you."

My eyes widen and I swoop my hood down before my cheeks could heat up.

_"AWW! How adorable is HE!"_

_"ADORABLE? He is so fucking-"_

_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_

"I guess I know that Mermaid boy is kinda a ladies man, and I didn't want him to use you-, actually, I just, didn't think he was good enough for you PERIOD." He said more honestly.

I look away as I feel my cheeks grow hotter and hotter.

"Well, I guess that's it." He gets up walking toward the door way.

"Oh and Raven," he turns around "He made a horrible mistake not going with you, it just proves he's not worthy." and with that, he left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I love writing these! It's super fun! Feel free to review.**


End file.
